Isaiah Erneltore-Zimbwa
Isaiah Erneltore-Zimbwa is the main character of Assassin's Creed V. He lived through the era of the Civil War and the Old Western Times. Personality Isaiah is nice to most people, but occasionally, he can get very angry. Isaiah has a complete hate for Christopher Scrogon, the leader of the Templars, as Scrogon killed Isaiah's parents. He is one of the greatest Assassin's to live during the 19th and 20th century, as he is very skilled in fighting and climbing. History Isaiah's father, Leo Erneltore was a man that lived in Italy all his life, until he moved to America in 1838. There, he met a slave named Martha Zimbwa, who eventually grew to become great friends with Leo. In 1839, Leo freed Martha from slavery and married her in Northern Virginia. However, Joshua Dregar, a man living nearby attacked Leo, leaving without the ability to walk. Leo could never leave Virginia, so he stayed with Martha. A few years later, in 1841 Martha gave birth to Isaiah, not knowing that one day he would be a great assassin. When Isaiah was a child, he never went to school, but his parents taught him many things. He and his parents lived on a small farm where Isaiah dids chores by helping with the work. Althouh he never went to school, Isaiah grew up to be very smart. His family wasn't very rich, so Isaiah barely had any money, and he couldn't buy stuff that he needed for his life. In 1854, six weeks after Isaiah's 13th birthday, Leo and Martha are kidnapped. However, using his smarts, he finds his parents location, in an abandoned church. This is when Isaiah meets Chris Scrogon. After learning of Isaiah's arrival, he shoots both of the parents, and then escapes. The Templar guards surrounding him attack Isaiah, but he uses his best skills to fight back. Isaiah then buried his parents near his farm, and grieved for them highly. The next few years, Isaiah ran the farm by himself with all the farming skills Leo had taught him. Isaiah was very poor though and eventually ot tired of working on the farm. In 1858, Isaiah headed north to Boston, where he could find a job. Days later, he arrives but is turned down by all the careers he tried to join. As Isaiah was about to give up hope, a man named Geoffery Fott offered him a job. Learning that Isaiah's parents were killed by Scrogon, Fott delivers the truth about Templars to him. He explains about the Assassin's and how they have had conflict with the Templars for hundreds of years. Isaiah then tells Geoffery that he must become an assassin. Fott agrees, and for the next year or so, Isaiah trains to become an Assassin. In 1859, Isaiah and his mentor make a trip to Washington DC. There, Isaiah meets the future persident, Abraham Lincoln. LIncoln tells Isaiah that the south is breaking away from America to form the Confederacy, which was a major problem at the moment. After Isaiah and Geoffery get what they need, they head back to Geofferey's home in Maryland. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:New characters Category:Assassiation Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Ubisoft Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4